


Karma is a Bitch

by ralf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Humor, Lorenzo gets what he deserves, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, Smug Magnus Bane, not 3x14 related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: Lorenzo gets sacked from his job as High Warlock.





	Karma is a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skceh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skceh/gifts).



> [Insert picture of Karma Akabane's diabolic laugh. Love my psycho <3]
> 
> Written before and unrelated to 3x14, referencing only 3x09, so Magnus still doesn't have his magic back. Enjoy Lorenzo getting his ass handed to him regardless. (Referring to Lorenzo's habit of banning warlocks from engaging with Magnus.)
> 
> For skceh. It's not very Deep, but I hope it can still make you smile :D

_Warlock Rey,_

_it's come to our attention that you've committed several offences against a High Warlock's code of conduct. The powers vested in the position of High Warlock are not to be abused for matters of personal interest or gain, but are only to be used in pursuit of stability and security for warlocks within the corresponding area._

_The Warlock Council has received numerous complaints detailing exceedance of competency from your side, and after thorough investigation, has found you guilty of misconduct._

_Since you've shown yourself to be unsuitable for the position of High Warlock you're hereby dismissed without notice. The decision is effective forthwith._

_Sincerely,  
Pluma Fire_

_On behalf of the  
Warlock Council of North America_

 

The paper of the fire message, still smoldering at the edges, crumples in Lorenzo's grip. Rage boils through his veins. _Magnus Bane_. Trust that vermin to sabotage his career despite being reduced to a useless piece of trash.

With a flick of his wrist he summons a portal, barges through, not stopping at the wooden doors to Bane's pretentious loft but throwing them open with magical blasts that have them slamming against the walls.

He catches sight of Bane right away, who's sitting at a disgustingly decadent breakfast table in his morning robes. Lightwood is there too, eyes wide like a deer in the headlights.

“Lorenzo. What an unpleasant surprise,” Bane greets him, cool as a cucumber, infuriatingly unbothered by Lorenzo's stormy entry.

“ _You_ ,” Lorenzo hisses, “You did this!”

Bane has the audacity to merely lift an eyebrow while Lightwood slowly seems to be catching himself.

“Save your little innocent act for someone who will buy it, Bane. I know you are behind this!”

“Behind what exactly?” Bane inquires, sounding bored, pouring himself more tea. Lorenzo wants to strangle him.

“Denouncing me to the Warlock's Council! Don't pretend it wasn't you who tattled to them your imagined slights.”

Lightwood displays a scowl of impressive dimensions but Lorenzo couldn't care less.

“I should curse you into next week for this,” he spits, taking a step forward, magic crackling at the tips of his fingers.

Bane doesn't even bat an eyelash but Lightwood leaps into action, putting himself in the line of fire and brandishing a sword he most certainly didn't have on his person just a second ago. “Enough! Stand down, Rey.”

Lorenzo angrily points his finger at him. “You keep out of this, Shadowhunter! Fights between Downworlders aren't your jurisdiction.”

Bane smirks and leans back in his seat as if to enjoy the show.

Lightwood doesn't lower his blade, eyes blazing. “ _Magnus_ is my jurisdiction, period. You pick a fight with him, you pick a fight with me.” He lifts his chin challengingly. “Consider carefully how you're going to proceed. Wouldn't be too smart to get on the Institute's bad side when you're already on the Warlock Council's.”

Lorenzo is fuming, hands clenched tightly into fists, but he knows better than to come closer.

Lightwood's lips twitch. “Thought so.”

“You're abusing your power, Nephilim,” Lorenzo snarls. It sounds more subdued than he'd like.

Lightwood cocks his head. “And what are you going to do about it? Report it to the Clave?”

Bane snickers into his tea cup.

Lorenzo gnashes his teeth so hard his jaw aches. The thing is, Lightwood is right. Lorenzo doesn't have the upper hand here, and they all know it.

With spite being all that's left to him he taunts, “Seems you're no better than all the other lying Shadowhunter scum. Claiming to care about equality and respect, but showing your true hypocritical colors as soon as it suits your purposes.”

Lightwood doesn't rise to the bait, scoffing instead. “You're not a victim in this and you know it. You abused your power to ostracize Magnus. I'm just returning the favor.” He lifts his blade higher. “And now get out of my sight before I arrest you for breaking and entering.”

Lorenzo's gaze flickers over to Bane who's been following the proceedings with a maddeningly smug expression on his face. The way he lounges in his chair, completely relaxed behind his oppulently set table reminds Lorenzo of a king, and Lightwood is the rabid guard dog gnarling at his feet, tearing at his chain.

Lorenzo is a proud man, but he knows when to admit defeat.

Locking eyes with Bane he states, “This is not over, Bane” and turns to leave with long strides, with at least some of his dignity still intact.

He's almost made it to the door when Bane singsongs, “Yes it is” accompanied by Lightwood's catty chuckles.

 


End file.
